Dreaming
by ParisienneGryffindor
Summary: After Billy lies to Jane about the meaning of his "It's you" statement, she has a dream that reveals the way she really feels about him. And maybe the truth will come out. Will they live happily ever after? Read to find out. One-Shot. Sweet & fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Night had fallen on the two best friends after Billy had lied to Jane about the true meaning behind the 'It's you" statement. They were lying on her bed again, Jane tucked into Billy's side while he slept on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder. After each pretending to be asleep for long enough, their minds grew tired of reeling over their unspoken feelings, they eventually slipped into real slumber.

Ben checked on them, and realized that it would be okay to leave them as they were. It was clear that they were still only friends. Neither seemed ready to admit any non-platonic feelings for the other, even though it was obvious that Billy loved Jane. The real question was whether Jane loved Billy in _that_ way. Ben doubted if Jane even knew how she felt herself. He went to sleep with the assurance that his little sister was safe on her best friend's shoulder.

It must have been nearly one in the morning when Jane moaned "Billy." She was obviously asleep and hadn't meant to speak, but he awoke instantly at hearing her speak his name in a way he had only ever dreamed of hearing it. When he realized that she was the one dreaming he began to feel rather uncomfortable, but also rather happy. However, his state of discomfort reached new levels as she fitfully tossed her leg across his torso and pulled herself closer so that she was pressed tightly against him. He tensed at her movement, but she didn't wake up. It was as if he was being tortured in an almost pleasurable way. Her closeness caused his mind to wander as he thought about his feelings for his best friend. He was beginning to drift back to sleep when suddenly he felt her lips touch his neck.

Immediately, a blush set his face ablaze, but gazing down at her it was clear that she was still very much unconscious with slumber. _Jane must be having some dream... _he pondered. He was suddenly struck with an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He was still having an internal argument about this dilemma when she kissed his neck again and his resolve broke. He would simply have to kiss Jane, she was sleeping heavily enough so a tiny kiss wouldn't wake her, would it? _Okay just one very quick chaste kiss…_ he decided.

And so Billy turned onto his side so that his face was only inches from the beautiful visage that happened to belong to his best friend and met her lips with his own.

It was as if his mind was having its own personal fireworks show. And as for his body…well let's just say that the way her leg was still wrapped around him, holding him close was making him feel very happy. So happy that he couldn't seem to pull his lips away… _If only Jane was actually meaning to do this…he thought._

Suddenly she rolled away from him, and her eyes fluttered open. Her hand immediately flew to her lips and she blushed slightly. "Mmm, I think I just had the best dream ever," she mumbled quietly. Billy blushed in response, but she didn't seem to realize that he was there. As she turned back onto her side, her hand flew to her head in shock at the sight of a smirking Billy, the recent object of her dreams. How much more embarrassing could it be?

It could get worse after all apparently. "So Janey, dreaming about me were you?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh Gosh!" she said, embarrassed almost beyond words. She stared at the coverlet on her bed, counting the wrinkles in it. "Umm, maybe I was…wait I didn't _say_ anything did I? Oh goodness…_please_ tell me that I didn't say anything!"

"You did talk a little bit" he said, not meeting her eyes. She put her head on her knees, not responding. "And you kind of _moved _around a bit if you know what I mean." She pulled the covers over her head at that.

"Hey Janey"

"Yeah?" she whispered, peeking out from under the blankets.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I'd rather not say… it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Come on…you can tell me. I'm your best friend."

"That's sort of why I'd rather not tell you. Wait I have an idea…" she said with a bit of renewed confidence, "if you tell me what you _really_ meant with that whole 'It's you' thing, perhaps I will _show_ you what I was dreaming about."

"Deal," he responded immediately, pulling her closer so that she was tucked next to him, their feet touching. He leaned on his elbow, his face floating mere inched above hers.

"I meant that I love you Janey, as more than a friend, much much more."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too" she breathed, pulling his head down to hers. As soon as their lips touched, electricity burst within them. Their lips brushed together hesitantly at first, building in intensity as Jane ran her hand down Billy's back. They were soon kissing with a passionate fervor.

_That was the best first kiss ever, _Jane thought to herself as she drifted to sleep in Billy's arms. He kissed her sweetly on the head before he too succumbed to slumber, as for the first time in a long while he looked forward to what the next day would bring.


	2. Epilogue

**Thank you so much for your kind reception of my first Jane by design fan fiction! As I mentioned earlier, it **_**was**_** intended to be a one-shot. But since you were all so nice, I decided to write an epilogue. And, I have a second Jane by Design story already written which will be posted soon. **

**Also, I always forget to write this because it's rather obvious (but I think I'm supposed to anyway)**

"**I do not own the rights Jane by Design, hence this being a fan fiction "**

Epilogue: 6 years later

This was the first trip to Paris that Jane had ever taken simply for pleasure. She had been their many times for work, but this time was different. This time she was here with Billy. They had gone sightseeing to their hearts' contents. They spent every practically minute together while they were in the city of lights. There was nothing quite like being in Paris and being in love. Their only time apart was when Billy went to get Jane a present, but he wouldn't say what it was. She walked along the seine alone for an hour, enjoying the vibrant beauty of her favorite city. She began imaging a new Paris fashion line in her head. Then Billy called her and they met for lunch at one of the historic cafes, ending their brief separation.

It had been their last night in Paris. This particular night, they had gone out to dinner at the fanciest restaurant Jane had ever been to, which was saying something considering the many elaborate restaurants she had gone to with clients. She would have to get used to Billy being able to afford places such as this. Although he was barely out of grad school and working for an up and coming business, he was already receiving a generous salary. They finished eating and walked through the streets of the city, discussing their trip and the beauty of the Parisian night. They walked until they found themselves directly below the Eiffel tower, deserted at this late hour. The lifts were turned off, but the stairs were always there.

The gate to the stairwell was locked, but Billy had planned for that and pulled a key borrowed from the gatekeeper, who was willing to bend the rules when Billy told him his plans. Jane looked shocked at the appearance of the key, but didn't question Billy about it as they entered the stairwell and locked the door behind them. They began to climb, talking softly as they climbed from landing to landing. Jane wore heels, but she'd been running in them for years, so this was no problem. Finally they reached the observation deck. They walked to the railing and looked out on their own exclusive view of Paris. It was pure magic. The lights of the city twinkled softly, and a spattering of glowing stars was visible in the clear sky.

Billy grasped Jane's hand gently, and turned her towards him. Then, after wordlessly staring into her eyes for a moment, he knelt onto one knee. She gasped softly, but didn't object. The sounds of the city faded as they looked into each other's eyes and took in the twinkling world surrounding them. A brief moment of silence that neither would ever forget hung in the air, until it was broken by Billy's voice.

"Jane Quinby, will you marry me?" Billy Nutter asked, his voice calm but with clear emotion obvious behind the words. Then he looked up at her expectantly, noticing that her eyes were shining wetly in the darkness of the night.

"Yes," she whispered softly. And then they were kissing, as the lights of Paris glittered approvingly all around them.

The End


End file.
